Not A Forbidden Love
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Dia hanyalah orang asing yang selalu ingin mencampuri urusanku. Lucy membenci Gray sebagai kakaknya. Sementara Gray, selalu berusaha untuk memberikan Lucy perhatian layaknya tugas seorang kakak. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari salah satu dari mereka mulai menyukai saudara mereka sendiri? Bad summary. Pair GrayLu. Inside NaLu.


.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail mutlak milik Hiro Mashima

Sister Conflict

by

Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary: Dia hanyalah orang asing yang selalu ingin mencampuri urusanku. Lucy membenci Gray sebagai kakaknya. Sementara Gray, selalu berusaha untuk memberikan Lucy perhatian layaknya tugas seorang kakak. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu hari salah satu dari mereka mulai menyukai saudara mereka sendiri?

Pair: Gray. F & Lucy. H

.

.

Lucy membanting tas sekolahnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Dia mendududukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pening. Lagi-lagi dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya karena masalah sepele. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Natsu hingga pria itu membentaknya di pinggir jalan tadi. Padahal dia hanya mengajak pacarnya itu untuk mampir ke Warung Ramen. Apa yang salah dari permintaannya itu? Tidak, apa yang salah dengan pacarnya itu? Dia sudah berubah menjadi sangat aneh beberapa minggu ini.

Tok! Tok!

Lucy tersentak mendengar ketukan pintu itu. Segera dia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, kakaknyalah yang barusan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pria berambut raven itu menatap Lucy dengan datar, namun Lucy dapat menangkap kecemasan di mata hitamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik, Gray-niisan." jawab Lucy sambil tertunduk.

Gray menaikkan alisnya. "Kau yakin? Tadi kau membanting pintu. Kupikir kau punya masalah di sekolah," ucap Gray.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya kelelahan. Itu saja," ucap Lucy, dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Gray yang mengerti kalau adiknya tidak mau bercerita padanya pun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Dia pun mengusap puncak kepala Lucy.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku. Bagaimana pun kita adalah saudara," ucap Gray.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan terpanah, lalu mengangguk pelan. Gray pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar Lucy sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku.

Lucy segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di pintu dengan wajah datar. "Kita hanya saudara tiri. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah denganmu, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bercerita pada orang asing sepertimu." gumamnya.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengganti bajunya. Kemudian menaiki tempat tidur berseprai merah mudah dan membuka laptopnya, setelah sebelumnya memasang modem terlebih dahulu.

Lucy segera membuka halaman Facebook dan melogin akun Facebooknya yang lain. Akun yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menumpahkan kegelisahan beserta kekesalannya. Tentunya dia membuat akun itu dengan nama palsu, agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya.

Lucy pun mulai mengetikkan status Facebooknya.

**Vanilla Star**

SEBAAALLLLL! Sudah bertengkar dengan pacar, trus ditimpuk dengan ceramahan orang asing di rumahmu! Sial sekali hidupku!

_Dipost 3 detik yang lalu._

Setelah selesai meng-update status, Lucy pun mulai berkeliling di Facebook. Mencari sesuatu yang menarik demi membunuh kebosanannya. Terkadang dia membuka grup-grup anime kesukaannya.

Lucy tersentak ketika mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa ada yang mengomentari statusnya. Dan dilihatnya nama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama 2 minggu ini. Perlahan, sudur bibir Lucy naik ke atas. Segera dikliknya pemberitahuan itu.

**Vanilla Star**

SEBAAALLLLL! Sudah bertengkar dengan pacar, trus ditimpuk dengan ceramahan orang asing di rumahmu! Sial sekali hidupku!

_5 menit yang lalu. 17 orang menyukai ini._

**Silver King**

Kenapa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan pacarmu?

_17 detik yang lalu._

Lucy segera mengetik balasan komentarnya.

**Vanilla Star**

Iya. Dia sudah mulai bertingkah aneh. Dia bahkan sampai membentakku tadi padahal aku hanya mengajaknya ke Warung Ramen untuk makan bersama. Karena kau tau kan kalau kami sudah jarang berkencan lagi... Bahkan sudah dari kemarin aku mengajaknya belajar bersama, tapi dia selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan : (

**Silver King**

Apa? Beraninya si Pantsu itu! Kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja?!

Lucy tertawa kecil membacanya. Dia sudah mengenal Silver King sejak 2 minggu yang lalu di suatu grup anime kesukaannya. Dan mereka menjadi akrab. Yah, meskipun mereka berdua tidak memakai foto profil asli, melainkan foto karakter anime, mereka dapat berteman baik seperti ini. Bahkan Lucy tanpa ragu menceritakan semua unek-uneknya pada Silver.

**Vanilla Star**

Natsu, bukan Pantsu. Kau ini mesum juga, ya, Silver-kun...

**Silver King**

Peduli amat dengan namanya. Hey, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir atau berprasangka kalau pacarmu itu selingkuh? Sikapnya kan mendadak berubah..

Senyum Lucy lenyap dengan seketika.

**Vanilla Star**

Aku pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi, aku tidak punya bukti untuk menuduhnya. Dan lagi, aku sangat menyukainya...

Lucy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabaran. Menunggu balasan komentar dari Silver yang tidak kunjung muncul selama 5 menit ini. Padahal orang itu masih On sekarang.

_Tring._

Lucy tersentak dan segera membuka statusnya.

**Silver King**

Kau akan tersakiti kalau kau menunggu bukti untuk menuduhnya. Kau sendiri bilang kalau dia terlihat sudah tidak mempedulikanmu lagi. Putuskanlah dia...

**Vanilla Star**

Kau mau menghasutku, ya, Silver Queen? Belum tentu juga dia benar-benar selingkuh! Mungkin dia sedang sibuk atau apalah itu...

**Silver King**

Yah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kau memang wanita yang keras kepala.

Baru saja Lucy ingin mengetikkan balasan komentar, status Silver di obrolannya berubah menjadi Off.

Lucy bergumam kecewa tanpa sadar.

XXX

Sementara itu, di kamar yang bertuliskan nama Gray di pintunya, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah mencengkram roti kejunya dengan geram. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Ditutupnya laptop yang masih menyala dan membuang roti yang belum digigitnya itu di tempat sampah.

"Si Dragneel itu..."

XXX

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" ijin Lucy yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya.

Gray membuka pintu kamar Lucy dan berdiri di sana sambil menatap adiknya yang malas-malasan di atas kasur.

"Lucy," panggil Gray.

"Hn?" sahut Lucy tanpa menoleh. Dia memasukkan camilan ke mulutnya.

"Ayo kita makan di luar!" ajak Gray.

Lucy segera menoleh dengan spontan. "Kita apa?" tanyanya.

Gray tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab. "Makan. Ayo kita ke Warung Ramen Spetto-san! Aku akan mentraktirmu!"

XXX

Lucy menarik kursi di hadapannya dan segera mendudukinya. Dia menatap Gray yang ikut menarik kursi di sampingnya dengan malas.

"Kenapa Nii-san tiba-tiba mengajakku makan di luar?" tanya Lucy.

"Kan sudah kubilang, persediaan bahan makanan kita hampir habis, kalau aku masak malam ini, besok kita tidak punya sesuatu untuk di makan," jawab Gray, enteng.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak belanja saja di Super Market daripada ke Warung Ramen begini?" tanya Lucy, heran.

Gray tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. "Yah, aku sedang ingin makan ramen saja malam ini. Jadi, sekalian saja aku mengajakmu," jawab Gray, sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah, begitu..." gumam Lucy.

"Ya..."

Hening.

Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Yah, sebenarnya suasana di Warung Ramen itu sangat ramai, hanya saja tidak bagi kedua saudara tidak sedarah ini.

"Nee, kenapa Nii-san bisa tahu kalau aku sedang ingin makan ramen?" tanya Lucy, dia memainkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hn? Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini adalah keberuntunganmu," jawab Gray, seraya tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

Lucy yang melihatnya segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Gray merasa maklum Lucy melakukan itu. Yah, dia tahu gadis di depannya ini belum sepenuhnya menerimanya sebagai kakak tirinya. Meskipun sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Gray.

"Baik dan lancar saja. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Yah, sama juga denganmu. Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku mengajarimu membuat PR atau mengajarkan sesuatu yang belum kau pahami?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah kesulitan mengerjakan PR atau dalam pelajaran apapun," jawab Lucy, ketus.

Gray terhenyak mendengarnya. Padahal di statusnya, Lucy berkata yang sebaliknya.

Pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Lho? Bukannya aku memesan Ramen Pedas, ya?" tanya Gray, menatap mangkuk Ramennya dengan bingung.

"Maaf, Gray-kun. Kami kehabisan Ramen Pedas karena semua sambal sudah dihabiskan oleh laki-laki berambut pink bersama pacarnya beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Spetto-san dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, lagipula Ramen manapun akan sama mengenyangkan asalkan itu buatan Spetto-obasan," ucap Gray sambil membuka sumpitnya.

Spetto tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari Gray. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih lalu kembali ke belakang untuk membuatkan pesanan pembeli lain.

Gray pun langsung memakan Ramennya tanpa menyadari Lucy yang tiba-tiba mematung. Gadis itu duduk terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap kuah Ramen dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan.

_"Laki-laki berambut pink?"_

XXX

"Aku mau ke Toko Buku," ucap Lucy ketika mereka keluar dari Warung Ramen.

Gray menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Akan kutemani," ucapnya.

Lucy menatap Gray dengan sebal. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula, Nii-san masih harus menyelesaikan skripsimu, 'kan?"

Gray tersenyum mendengarnya. "Adikku lebih penting daripada tugas kuliahku. Aku tidak ingin kau diganggu orang jahat kalau pulang sendirian," Gray mengusap puncak kepala Lucy.

Lucy memalingkan muka mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona tipis. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa,"

.

Lucy membuka pintu Toko Buku dan segera berjalan masuk bersama Gray di belakangnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah bagian novel yang sudah sangat ia hafal di mana letaknya. Sementara Gray berjalan menuju buku-buku ilmiah.

Mata hitam kelamnya menjelajahi setiap judul-judul buku yang saling berhimpitan di rak. Mencari-cari buku yang dapat menarik perhatiannya atau buku yang dapat dia jadikan bahan untuk membuat skripsi nanti. Dan mata obsidiannya menangkap satu buku yang cukup dicarinya secara tak langsung selama ini. Segera ditariknya buku itu dari rak, dan dipandanginya cover depan buku itu.

Bintang dan Misteri Galaksi Luar Angkasa

"Buku ini..." gumamnya. Buku ini adalah buku yang dicari Lucy beberapa minggu ini. Gadis itu pernah bilang, meskipun bukan padanya, tapi dirinya yang lain di Facebook kalau dia sedang membutuhkan informasi mengenai bintang-bintang untuk bahan inspirasi novelnya.

Seperti baru diberi uang sekoper, Gray bergumam senang. Senyum puas sudah terpatri di wajah rupawannya.

Dia akan membelikan buku ini untuk Lucy!

Gray pun berjalan sambil menolehkan kepalanya demi mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang. Dan matanya berhasil menangkap sosok gadis itu. Dengan langkah cepat, dia segera berjalan mendekati Lucy yang berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Lu—" kata-kata Gray langsung terhenti begitu menyadari kalau adiknya tengah membelalak syok. Dia segera menoleh ke depan demi melihat apa yang telah membuat adiknya yang tenang menampilkan ekspresi syoknya.

Dan dia pun ikutan syok.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" gadis berambut putih itu menunjuk foto pakaian yang tertera di majalah yang tengah dipegangnya.

Pria berambut pink yang diajak bicara pun langsung mengalungkan lengannya di pundak sang gadis. "Tidak. Kau akan terlihat seperti nenek-nenek kalau memakainya. Lebih lucu yang ini," pria itu menunjuk foto lain di majalah itu.

Gray mengepalkan tangannya. Dia hendak maju untuk memukul pria itu, namun Lucy keburu menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau membeli buku ini! Ayo, Nii-san, kita pulang!" Lucy menyeret Gray menuju kasir. Lucy memberikan bukunya dan buku yang tengah dipegang Gray kepada penjaga kasir dengan suara yang sangat ceria.

Gray membayarkan bukunya dan buku Lucy tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Lalu setelah menerima bukunya, Lucy segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menunggu Gray. Meskipun Lucy terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia tahu bahwa adiknya akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Gray menggertakkan giginya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Lucy.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, Lucy langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Gray dapat mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas. Lalu dia menghela nafas. Ingin sekali dia membunuh Dragneel keparat itu. Tapi apa daya... Adiknya saja tidak pernah mau bercerita padanya, apalagi mencampuri urusannya.

Gray pun berjalan dengan lamban ke kamarnya. Dia segera membuka laptopnya dan melogin Facebooknya. Dan tepat dugaannya... Lucy tengah menangis sekarang.

**Vanilla Star**

Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi! Ini pasti bohong! Aku mencintainya... Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal itu terhadapku... :' (

Gray miris membaca status Lucy. Gadis itu lebih memilih menumpahkan kesedihannya di Facebook daripada bercerita dengan kakaknya sendiri. Adiknya itu lebih memilih menangis sendirian di kamar dibanding menangis dipelukan sang kakak. Benar-benar teriris hati Gray. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia benar-benar kecewa pada adiknya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Lucy tidak pernah menganggapnya kakak. Dia hanyalah orang asing di mata gadis itu.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

AN: Yo, Minna! Ini dia fanfic GrayLu eksperimen dari saya! Yah, karena sebelumnya saya hanya publish fanfic NaLu, kini saya mau sedikit beralih dari pair itu, dan mau nyoba masangin Lucy sama Gray! Meskipun seseorang sempat gak rela sih saya bikin Lucy sama char selain Natsu... #lirik2 seseorang

Yah, meskipun begitu, saya benar2 mengharapkan review dan dukungan dari pembaca untuk fanfic GrayLu pertama saya!

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chap depan!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
